lil_pumpfandomcom-20200216-history
Crazy
About Crazy is the fourth track on Lil Pump’s self-titled debut mixtape and was also previewed on his instagram page 1 month before release. Meaning With this track, Lil Pump intends to provide insight into his unique lifestyle, and invites the listener to “go crazy”, or enjoy themselves in an energetic fashion, preferably while appreciating Lil Pump’s music. Lyrics Yeah, Lil Pump Ooh, Big Head on the beat Ooh, ooh Yeah, ooh, yeah, ooh Yeah, ooh, yeah, ooh Yeah, ooh, essketit That bitch she swallow my baby, ooh Bought me a brand new Mercedes, ooh I do this shit on a daily, yeah I do this shit on a daily, ayy Jump in this bitch and go crazy, ooh Jump in this bitch and go crazy, ooh (damn) Jump in this bitch and go crazy, ooh Jump in this bitch and go crazy, ooh Jump in this bitch, jump in this bitch Jump in this bitch and go crazy, ooh Jump in this bitch and go crazy, ooh Jump in this bitch and go crazy, ooh Jump in this bitch and go crazy, ooh Jump in this bitch and go crazy, ooh Jump in this bitch and go crazy, yeah Jump in this bitch and go crazy, yeah Jump in this bitch and go stupid, yeah I'm so rich, look like Rick Rubin, huh Fuck a bitch, I leave her coolin', yuh Six in the mornin', I boot her I'm poppin' a Molly, I drive Maserati Then shut down your party, I air out the shotty We drink hella water, we run through your daughter She'll sure come support or I'm takin' yo' motor I bust out my Rollie, I bust out my wrist And I'm walkin' to class and I'm takin' yo' bitch And you can't tell me nothin', young nigga but rich If he say somethin' stupid, I'm sendin' them hits Jump in this bitch and go crazy, ayy Jump in this bitch and go crazy, ooh Your diamonds is so fugazi, ooh Your diamonds is so fugazi, ayy That bitch she swallow my baby, ooh Bought me a brand new Mercedes, ooh I do this shit on a daily, yeah I do this shit on a daily, ayy Jump in this bitch and go crazy, ooh Jump in this bitch and go crazy, ooh (damn) Jump in this bitch and go crazy, ooh Jump in this bitch and go crazy, ooh Jump in this bitch, jump in this bitch Jump in this bitch and go crazy, ooh Jump in this bitch and go crazy, ooh Jump in this bitch and go crazy, ooh Jump in this bitch and go crazy, ooh Jump in this bitch and go crazy, ooh Jump in this bitch and go crazy, yeah Jump in this bitch and go crazy, yeah Jump in this bitch, jump in this bitch Jump in this bitch and go crazy, ooh Jump in this bitch and go crazy, ooh Jump in this bitch and go crazy, ooh Jump in this bitch and go crazy, ooh Jump in this bitch and go crazy, ooh Gallery TBA Video Category:Songs Category:2017